phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom's in the House
| image = No Screenshot 2.png | caption = | season = 3 | production = 319a | broadcast = 148 | story = Martin Olson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Jay Lender | us = March 2, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = TBA | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Phineas and Ferb can’t find Perry, they decide to create the Perrytronic 3000, a mechanical structure that can assume any form. Of course, being aware of the boys’ every move, Candace decides to take a different tactic on her busting approach by using a new technique that keeps Phineas and Ferb from finishing their Perry project. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invents a Duplicator-Inator-2 so that he can duplicate his own head and make himself twice as smart. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are in the yard. Linda walks out and asks what they're going to do today, to which Phineas explains that they want to take Perry on a walk. Linda says that she's either going to make spaghetti and meatballs, or a spaghetti meatball, which is just spaghetti inside of a meatball. She heads to the store to get ingredients. Phineas asks Ferb where Perry is and it shows a quick image of different rooms of the house. He then decides to make a Perrytronic, which Ferb then finishes his sentence by pulling out a blueprint. It shows Perry circling Doofenshmirtz's with bat like wings. Monogram explains the plan while Doofenshmirtz watches, completely freaked out by Perry. He then decides he's finished and Perry punches him, before getting stuck in a bird cage. Doofenshmirtz reveals his plan to give himself two heads, as "two heads are better than one". Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Phineas tells Isabella to seperate the eyes a little, as Perry's eyes are always out of focus. Inside Candace's room, she is yelling "Work! Work! Work!" and Stacy is creeped out. Candace explains to Stacy that it's her plan, called "Busy Bee Busting" or "B.B.Busting". Stacy isn't convinced, so leaves, disappointing Candace. Songs *Perrytronic Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb Production Information * This episode appeared Disney Channel on Demand on February 24, 2012. International Premieres * Errors *Perry enters D.E.I. with a pair of wings, but later on the wings disappear while in the cage. *Although the first head to be duplicated was created first, it was the last to disappear, longer than the others created which should have lasted only for 3 minutes. *When Doof's first head tells Doofenshmirtz to hit him, Doof hits the button 3 times, hitting Perry. but in the next scene, more than three of Perry's hands and tail were shown. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb build another machine that looks like Perry. ("Perry Lays an Egg", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Third time Linda stays at home while Phineas and Ferb build and play with their creation. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). * Doofenshmirtz makes duplicates of himself again. ("Run Away Runway"). * Second time Doofenshmirtz makes an inator that "duplicates" anything. ("Hip Hip Parade") * Second time Doofenshmirtz says "nincompoop". ("Moon Farm") * Second time Perry bites Doofenshmirtz's finger. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Doofenshmirtz says "Dummkopf" again. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Doof Side of the Moon") * The Mambo No. 5 plays again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Canderemy") * One of the forms of the Perrytronic 3000 looks like the Giant floating baby head. Allusions * Gigantor - The Perrytronic theme parodies the theme to the '60s anime about a giant robot. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Kelly Hu as Stacy }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes